


Alec Finally Gets His Cuddles

by Aria_Lerendeair



Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec deserves all of the cuddles, Banter, Cuddles, Flirting, Husbands, M/M, Teasing, Thirsty Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: Alec, finally, at long last, after much pouting, gets his cuddles.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Anniversary Bash 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780102
Comments: 13
Kudos: 277





	Alec Finally Gets His Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Anon: Oooh, if you're still interested in prompts, here's a fluffy one: Alec finally gets his cuddles
> 
> LISTEN THIS IS A PROMPT I WILL ALWAYS NEED AND ALWAYS WANT SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR GIVING IT TO ME, OKAY??????

  
Alec opened his eyes slowly and stretched, sliding into the sheets, grinning as he relaxed, remembering that he had the day off and he and Magnus could spend the rest of their anniversary in bed. He planned to do exactly that, in fact, and couldn’t wait. 

  
Except, of course, when he reached out, the other side of the bed was empty. He groaned and looked at the freshly wrinkled sheets. They were still warm even, so that meant Magnus hadn’t gotten far. 

  
“Magnus,” Alec called, well-aware he was whining. “If you tell me we have somewhere to be this morning, I am going to withhold sex for the rest of the day!” 

  
Magnus stepped out of the bathroom with a bemused grin on his face. “You know very well you couldn’t keep that threat.” 

  
Alec’s eyes trailed down Magnus’ naked form and he took his time looking, because he _could,_ and he never got tired of doing it. “I could try to keep it,” he said, still pouting as Magnus approached the bed. He reached out for Magnus, wanting him back in the still-warm sheets. 

  
“Well,” Magnus said, lifting the edge of the covers, sliding back into the sheets and close to Alexander. “I am sorry to have worried you, Alexander. But even all-powerful warlocks have to leave the bed to go to the bathroom.” 

  
Alec wrapped an arm around Magnus and tugged him in close, grinning against his skin. “So you don’t plan on leaving the bed?” 

  
Magnus chuckled and reached up to comb his fingers through Alec’s hair. “Since I know just how pouty my husband gets when he is denied morning sex _and_ morning cuddles, yes, I have every intention of staying in bed as long as you like.” He settled back down into the sheets with a small yawn and cuddled against Alexander. 

  
Alec smiled happily and pressed a kiss to the top of Magnus’ head. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he promised, his voice husky. 

  
Magnus opened one eye and studied Alec with an eyebrow raise. “Oh? Have plans for me this morning do you?” 

  
Alec hummed and pressed Magnus into the sheets, leaning down to steal a kiss from him. “Maybe. It is our anniversary after all. You’d be disappointed if I didn’t have plans for you.” 

  
Magnus grinned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Alexander. “Mmm, just so. So what do you plan to do with me, Alexander?” 

  
Reaching out to tug open their bedside drawer, Alec lifted the leather cuffs into view of Magnus and watched his eyes snap to gold. “Interested?” 

  
“Why Alexander,” Magnus purred, tugging his husband in closer. “I did think that you would never ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> Come join a Multifandom Discord Server -  
> [The Fandom Playhouse!](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD)
> 
> You can find me here:  
> [AriaLerendeair](http://arialerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on twitter over here:  
> [Aria_Lerendeair](https://twitter.com/Aria_Lerendeair)


End file.
